Edward Sundae by Amethyst Jackson
by Lary Reeden
Summary: É exatamente como parece.


**Edward Sundae**

**Autora:** **Amethyst Jackson** ( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 252097/ Amethyst_Jackson )

**Tradutora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_É __exatamente como__ parece._

**Nota da Autora:** Edward Cullen é de Stephenie Meyer. Eu simplesmente não acho que ela o deixou ter todo o seu potencial.

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. A mim _Lary Reeden_ só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Sundae<strong>

"Você precisa comer alguma coisa." Ele disse com a voz rouca.

"Não quero." Eu murmurei, continuando minha exploração ao seu peito. Muito mais saboroso do que comida, e certamente mais interessante. Talvez eu devesse ficar ofendida por ele poder pensar em me alimentar em um momento como este.

"Mas o seu estômago está-" Ele interrompeu para deixar sair o que só poderia ser descrito como um ronronar quando eu lambi seu umbigo. - "está roncando como um louco. Eu não vou – mmm - deixar você passar fome por mim-"

Parei para falar. "Eu não estou morrendo de fome, e eu não vou comer agora porque isso significa que eu teria que parar. E eu não quero parar".

"Bem... talvez não..." Edward murmurou em uma voz muito longe, e de repente ele não estava mais debaixo de mim. Eu me sentei e olhei em volta, mas ele tinha desaparecido completamente.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, agora _definitivamente_ ofendida. Como ele ousa me deixar quando eu estava... bem, quando eu estava fazendo o que quer que você possa chamar o que eu estava fazendo. "Eu poderia me divorciar de você por isso!"

"Você não se divorciaria de mim." Sua voz presunçosa flutuou para dentro. Eu me virei para encontrá-lo parado na porta.

"Oh, eu não o faria?" Eu disse maliciosamente, pegando a bandeja de comida que ele tinha trazido com ele. Maldito seja ele e suas atenções excessivas.

"Claro que não. Casar aos 18 foi constrangedor o suficiente para você. Você não tornaria isso pior se divorciando uma semana depois".

"Apenas tente me provocar." Eu resmunguei. "Onde você conseguiu tudo isso?"

"Nas cozinhas." Ele respondeu, voltando para a cama.

Eu pisquei. "Você desceu para a cozinha do hotel, onde você certamente não tem permissão de entrar, _nu_?"

Ele riu. "Não se preocupe, ninguém estava lá. Além disso, eu me movi rápido demais para qualquer ser humano me ver. Relaxe".

"Oh, claro." Eu disse. "Meu marido simplesmente foi um borrão. Por que eu deveria me preocupar?"

"Você nunca aprenderá a confiar em mim, não é?" Edward disse, apresentando a bandeja para mim. Eu examinei o conteúdo. Uma taça de sorvete, calda de chocolate, morangos picados, um pote de creme de chantilly...

"Isto não é uma refeição muito nutritiva." Eu disse, imaginando o que, exatamente, ele estava planejando.

Ele deu de ombros. "Bem, você disse que não comeria se você tivesse que parar o que estava fazendo. Eu não acho que você acharia comer bife de cima de mim muito atraente".

"Comer - comer_ de_ _cima_ de você?" Eu gaguejei. "Mas – não será nojento para você?"

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha em diversão para mim. "Se esse fosse o caso, eu não teria sugerido isso. Você acha a ideia sem atrativos?"

"Bem, não, mas..."

"Aqui." Ele disse, deitando-se com a tigela de sorvete. "Eu acho que você simplesmente não está muito certa em como seguir com isso".

Meus pêlos arrepiaram. "E você está?"

"Bem, não." Ele riu. "Mas eu acho que me lembro como se faz um sundae. Primeiro o sorvete-" Ele gotejou a bagunça meio derretida em seu estômago. Precisaríamos de lençóis limpos depois disso. "Depois o chocolate..." Ele pegou a calda de chocolate e derramou sobre o topo. "Em seguida eu acredito que venha o chantilly-" O som do creme sendo pulverizado parecia especialmente alto enquanto ele fazia uma linha do seu peito até seu umbigo. "E, bem, normalmente haveria uma cereja no topo, mas eu não encontrei uma, então, teremos morangos-" Ele finalmente salpicou os pedaços picados na bagunça.

Eu olhei para ele, incrédula. Ele tinha acabado de se enterrar em comida que ele achava completamente nojento para que eu pudesse lamber dele. Isso seria o equivalente a eu me cobrindo de sangue...

"Você é mais pervertido do que eu esperava." Eu disse, ainda olhando. O sorvete derretendo estava deslizando mais para baixo, passando pelo seu umbigo e para a linha de pêlos ruivos abaixo. Eu tremi.

"Isso incomoda você?" Ele perguntou provocativamente, mas debaixo do seu tom de brincadeira, eu ouvi uma nota de insegurança.

"Não." Eu disse rapidamente. "Eu só... espero que eu consiga continuar".

"Eu tenho completa fé em você." Ele disse solenemente, embora o brilho travesso permanecesse em seus olhos.

Bem, isso não deixaria um Sundae de Edward ser desperdiçado. Eu vi um morango ameaçando cair do seu lado e disparei para frente para pegá-lo com a minha língua. Uma pitada de sorvete de baunilha e chocolate misturou com o morango na minha língua e parecia tudo mais doce por ter entrado em contacto com a pele de Edward. Eu gemi e voltei por mais, encontrando um pouco de chocolate perto do seu mamilo, um fio de sorvete ao longo da sua costela, outro morango em seu quadril.

"Você não pode imaginar como é a sensação." Ele gemeu, nunca tirando seus olhos de mim. Eu podia ver, ouvir e senti-lo reagindo a cada toque da minha língua, e eu gostei disso – me fazia poderosa.

"Diga-me." Eu murmurei, continuando a limpá-lo.

"É - é o contraste." Ele respirou, "Entre quente e frio. E a sua língua é tão, tão suave..."

Eu lutei para esconder o meu rubor. "Eu pensei que você não sentisse o frio." Eu murmurei contra a sua pele.

"Eu sinto." Ele disse, tremendo um pouco quando mergulhei minha língua em seu umbigo. "Isso apenas... não me machuca".

"Interessante." Eu comentei, embora, no momento, eu realmente não me importasse. Eu estava muito preocupada com a limpeza de cada pedaço de pele de Edward. Eu quase terminei, seguindo a linha abaixo do seu peito, mas então havia ainda um pouco que tinha deslizado para baixo em seus quadris. Ele realmente tremeu quando minha língua tocou a área mais sensível. Eu quase ri - eu estava fazendo um vampiro tremer, parecer indefeso como um cordeiro, eu era o leão agora.

"Bella." Ele respirou, "Por favor, se apresse." Seu tom era suplicante, desesperado, e isso me surpreendeu. Eu sorri para mim mesma e decidi tomar meu doce tempo. Ele provocava e me atormentava o suficiente para merecer algum retorno.

Quando eu finalmente terminei, ele estendeu a mão para mim, mas eu levantei uma mão para detê-lo - e ele, sendo um cavalheiro, obedeceu. Se ele ao menos soubesse o quão sorrateira eu pretendia ser.

Estendi a mão para o pote de chantilly e pulverizei muito no meu dedo. Eu fingi contemplá-lo por um momento, então o lambi decididamente. Olhei para Edward, que me olhava com uma mistura de cautela e fome.

Oferecendo-lhe um sorriso, eu pulverizei mais do chantilly no meu dedo. Rapidamente, esperando que sua velocidade de vampiro não lhe permitisse me parar, eu manchei a doce substância ao longo da cabeça do seu pênis muito, muito ereto.

Ele soltou um grunhido baixo de aviso, mas eu sabia que ele teria me parado se ele realmente quisesse. Além disso, eu estava muito curiosa para parar agora. Se ele me permitir apenas experimentar o que eu queria...

Inclinei-me... ele não estava me parando... eu reforcei minha coragem e estendi minha língua...

E então eu o provei, doce e inebriante sob o chantilly. Eu sempre me perguntei qual a atração por este ato, sempre achei que soava um pouco nojento, mas eu gostei, muito mais do que eu jamais teria esperado. Então, novamente, este era Edward. Eu gostava de tudo que envolvesse Edward.

"Bella - Bella, eu não acho que você deva-" Edward gemeu.

Eu o ignorei e arranquei o resto do creme com uma girada da minha língua. Ele ofegou alto e, de repente eu estava nas minhas costas, presa ao colchão, com os olhos escuros de Edward queimando sobre os meus.

"Desculpe." Ele respirou, falando quase rápido demais para ser entendido, "Eu tinha que parar você - eu não acho que posso lidar com isso ainda".

"Bem." Eu disse sem fôlego, injustificadamente animada com a súbita mudança dos eventos, "Talvez você não deva começar o que você não pode terminar".

Ele rosnou e tão rapidamente quanto isso, estava dentro de mim.

"Edward!" Eu ofeguei, meu corpo inteiro vibrando com a invasão. Ele segurou meus quadris e começou a se mover, propositadamente e finamente controlado. No entanto, cada impulso empurrava mais profundamente dentro de mim, e cada som animalesco que saía da sua garganta me enviava mais para a borda.

Ele estava finalmente deixando ir aquele exterior frio, e o que estava por baixo era ainda melhor. Eu estava insuportavelmente excitada.

"Bella." Ele murmurou, sua respiração fria acariciando meu pescoço, "Eu não consigo me controlar com você... você é demais para mim..."

Eu sabia que ele queria dizer isso como um aviso, como sua própria falha, mas eu me alegrei ao ouvir isso. Eu me senti poderosa em seus braços, linda e querida. E isso me fez querê-lo ainda mais.

O fogo estava queimando intensamente agora, ficando mais quente com cada toque dos nossos corpos. As chamas lambiam meus nervos, das pontas dos meus dedos dos pés aos meus dedos das mãos segurando suas costas. Ele se movia mais rapidamente, ao ponto que era quase doloroso - quase, mas não completamente. Em vez disso, ele alimentava as chamas com um atrito que era quase insuportável.

Senti a tensão crescente em seus ombros e ele estendeu sua mão para baixo para tocar o meu ponto mais sensível, acelerando o meu clímax. Eu montei nas ondas da sensação até que finalmente bateu, aquele êxtase supremo de sensação, pesado, inundado de calor e prazer. Meu sangue pulsava através de mim e cada pulsação dessa gritava por ele.

Ele estava incansável enquanto procurava pela sua própria libertação, nunca deixando seu ritmo constante, e eu estava presa na maré quando ele finalmente gozou - ele ficou absolutamente imóvel e enterrou seu rosnado no meu ombro. Eu o segurei até que ele acalmou, apreciando a intimidade e o brilho, até que ele se afastou e caiu na cama ao meu lado.

"Essa foi uma boa ideia." Murmurei contente, aninhando-me na dobra do seu braço.

"Qual parte?" Ele perguntou enquanto alisava meu cabelo úmido.

Eu ri. "Tudo".

Ele riu em resposta e eu me aconcheguei ao seu lado, descansando minha cabeça sobre o seu peito e minha mão em seu estômago. Eu me afastei bruscamente, no entanto, achando a posição nitidamente desconfortável.

"Qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou, olhando com espanto para o meu nariz enrugado.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Você está todo colando".

Edward riu alto e então pegou-me em seus braços. Agarrei-me impotente enquanto ele se aventurou na direção do expansivo banheiro da suíte. "É melhor eu tomar um banho então. E você vem comigo".

* * *

><p><strong>NT -** _Nesse calor quem ai quer Edward "revestido de" Sundae. _

_Fic com uma cereja no topo. Comentem por favor. Beijos essa semana estrearei outra fic longa... aguardem._

_Ju Martinhçao pela milésima vez, obrigaod por betar pra mim. :)  
><em>

**Lary Reeden**


End file.
